Ticklish
by Rumpelstiltskin und Vladimir
Summary: Jo Martinez is surrounded by children. (Major Mortinez family fluff.) -a rumpy only story-


***looks around nervously* Good, I'm alone! I got away from Adam for a moment and figured, drop you all a line to let you know I'm still alive! I'm hoping he'll let me go by tomorrow so I can post up chapter 5. Please enjoy the fluff~**

***DISCLAIMER* RV makes no claim to own Forever or its characters. They are the property of Mathew Miller and ABC. No profit is made from this writing. Vlad is watching.**

* * *

"Eeeeeeeee! Help, help!"

The high-pitched cry from the other room sent a surge of maternal panic through Jo Martinez. "Uh, yeah, okay, Hanson. I'll talk to you later, bye!" she stuttered into the receiver of her phone, hanging up and rushing through the house. It was Abe's place, and she felt as if it was a continuation of her own home- she and her family spent just as much time there as in their own apartment. It was a communal life, really.

She skidded to a halt in the doorway as excited giggles reached her ears.

"Seanie, Abe, help!" her dark haired daughter shouted through her giggles as Henry tickled her ribs. Though the little girl looked almost exactly like the detective did as a six-year-old, Jo could still see some of her husband in her lighter skin and curly hair. "Daddy's got me! He's a dragon, get 'im! Get 'im!"

"I'll save you, Abby!" the little girl's twin brother said as he hopped across the couch and onto the floor. He was a beautiful boy with his father's eyes and smile, but with skin and hair much closer to Jo's. Climbing onto Henry's back, the boy wrapped his arms around his neck and the doctor shuffled back and stood, holding onto his son's legs.

"Oh, no!" he laughed, "Abby, your knight has got me!" The immortal man ran his piggy-backed son around the couch.

"Yay!" Abby squealed happily. "Abe! Abe! Pick me up too!"

The antique dealer swooped in, scooping up the small girl. "Oof! Kiddo, you're getting big!" he chuckled, struggling just a bit to hold her.

Jo relaxed against the doorframe, watching her family at play. They didn't seem to notice her and she was content to just observe, a smile on her face.

Abraham half-sat, half-fell back on the couch behind him, causing Abby to shriek with delight. "I don't think your big brother will be able to carry you around all the time anymore, honey," he said as she knelt on his chest. Jo couldn't help but be stuck again about how strange it was that the man who was more than twice her age was still, in some way, the brother of her children. Her step-son in actuality, she remembered every time she really thought about it, though he was more like an uncle to her personally. The fact he acted a bit like a huge kid made it a little less difficult to comprehend.

Abby just snickered and placed a kiss on Abe's nose, causing a big grin to cross his face.

"I'll take her off your hands, Abraham!" Henry said, plucking her off of him with a free arm and triggering himself to stumble ungracefully- but thankfully safely-to the floor.

Jo's maternal instincts got the better of her though and she jumped into action. "Hey, hey, hey!" She rushed over to the tangle of Morgans, worry on her face. "You three need to be much more careful! You are going to break your necks playing like that!"

Henry, laying on his back on the floor, prodded his son off of where he had rolled onto his face to look at his wife. Jo sighed internally. Despite his years, there were times like these when the two-hundred-and-something man acted like an even bigger child then their twins (though, oddly enough, the other times usually involved a murder investigation). Abby glanced at her as well, sprawled across her dad's abdomen.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked tightly, hands on her hips.

"Of course," Henry nodded.

"I'm fine, Mommy," Abby added.

"Sean?" Jo asked, kneeling down and poking her boy in the side, making him giggle. She couldn't help but smile.

"Mhm," he said, rolling off his father.

"Good," she said, forcing sternness into her voice, which wasn't difficult for a homicide detective. "Because now I get to do this." She leaned over her husband and drug her fingertips over his ribs, sending him into an immediate fit of laughter. Her twins soon joined in tickling the doctor, quickly leaving him gasping for breath and his elderly son hysterical in the background.

Jo figured she had the right to act like a kid sometimes too.

* * *

**I know this will raise a lot of questions about the fanbabies of mine, but I hope you can hold off most questions until I post more stuff of them (because I do have more planned).**

**Eep! He's back! *hides* *whispers* Please review!**


End file.
